Haley Jillian Potter
by AbraxanWings
Summary: AU and very powerful HP. Harry is a girl. Snape seeing the conditions that little Haley was living caused him to react and take her in at the age of five. For years she was trained and finally at the age of 16 she will attend Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

'Three hours. Just three more hours and I will be leaving my home behind for a new school.' With a sigh a the raven haired beauty sat down upon her queen sized bed. 'Five, four, three, two, one…'

"Haley are you finished packing yet?" A deep honeyed voice floated up the stairs and it never failed to make her smile gently. The responding voice was soft, sweet, and reminded the men downstairs of gentle chimes swaying in a soft summer breeze.

"Yes, Dad I'm ready. Tell Uncle Paddy and Moony to get up here and help me with my luggage." Standing up she slowly went around her large bedroom and doubled checked the walk-in closet for anything she may have forgotten. An overwhelming sadness enveloped her. She had been living in this house since she was 5 and even now she didn't want to go.

Haley couldn't understand why she needed to go to Hogwarts. Between her uncles she had been taught everything and then some. Severus Snape who had become her father was the one to save her from her family. He had started her training after a month of her moving in with him. She guessed she should consider herself lucky that they at least let her wait until she was 16 before having her go to Hogwarts. Now the headmaster Dumbledore couldn't use her.

Not that he could have before since Severus had convinced Petunia to give up guardianship and grant him permission to adopt her in both the muggle and magical world. That put an end to any designs the old coot may have had on Haley and her money. Her father said that she would finally get to meet his godson even though he had graduated already, Draco was apprenticing under her father.

Because of who she was and her history as the girl-who-lived, they had kept her adoption a secret from the world. It was only because Severus knew that he could not take care of her while he worked that he asked her Uncle Moony for help. That had led to a few fights until they both realized that each one cared for Haley and they used that to build on their friendship. After a year they finally sat down and talked about Sirius which led them to hiring a lawyer.

It was another well kept secret…well it was a secret kept until the truth of Sirius being innocent came out. Then it also came out that Dumbledore was the reason he was never given the truth serum to begin with. Just another reason for her and her family not to like Dumbledore. There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door and her sweet voice rang out. "Come on in."

Turning slowly she faced her two uncles and gave them a beautiful smile. The soft glowing look upon their faces made her choke up. It was always obvious with all three men how much they loved her. Despite being doted upon they were careful to keep her well grounded. Though they personally felt they didn't need to. Haley had grown up to be a stunning beautiful woman inside and out.

Haley knew she wasn't ugly but she thought of herself as plain and it caused more than a few eye rolls throughout the years from her father and two uncles. They didn't know how to make her see how gorgeous she was. She just didn't notice the boys and grown men alike stopping in their tracks just to stare at her as she walked by. They were careful to stay away from the magical world but they had taken her into the muggle world a lot.

Her experience in the magical world was limited to her teachers which were creatures of all kinds but the only wizard she was around was Uncle Sirius. Not many people realized that her father Severus was truly a vampire/incubus and of course Uncle Moony was a werewolf. Though no one but their family knew that he belonged to a rather large pack. So they had no problems letting her be taught by vampires, werewolves, veela, centaurs, house elves, goblins, incubus', and merpeople. She had a mark from each of them accepting her into their clans and families.

No longer was she just a witch, her magic and blood flowed with the power of all the races of her teachers. Between her magical power and her beauty it was no wonder that people just stopped to stare. As the two men grabbed her trunk she stepped in front of the mirror to do a glance over. Thick full rosy lips frowned when she took in her appearance. Once again she just couldn't see what her father and uncles saw, or anyone else for that matter. Long raven hair flowed gently to her bottom looking more like black silk than hair. She was 5 foot even with a tiny waist and was all curves. Her chest wasn't overly large but just the right size she thought. A C cup was nothing to be ashamed of and she giggled softly as she thought that. Deep green eyes stared back at her and she smiled. The men in her life constantly reminded her that she had her dad's hair but her mother's eyes. Muttering to herself she walked away from the mirror. "Doomed to be short and scrawny."

Her facial features were that of an angel and was a cross between her fathers aristocratic look and her moms soft feminine cheeks. The combination was a stunning look. There was never any need for make-up as she was one of the lucky few that had a flawless complexion and didn't need any at all. Straightening her Hogwarts uniform she slipped on her robe and slowly descended the stairs. All the men wrapped her up in a hug and they seemed all too choked up to speak. Small slender arms enveloped each of them and held onto them tightly.

"I'll miss you Uncle Sirius. You have to promise to come visit. I'm sure with Uncle Moony as the DADA teacher and Dad as the Potions instructor one of them could sneak you in." She grinned mischievously which caused a round of laughter.

"I'm sure they could pup and I promise to visit as often as possible. I'm going to be so bored without you around." With one last hug he stepped back and allowed the other two to step in. Her father spoke for them both.

"Now I know we'll see each other tonight but remember they still don't know about the adoption. That will come out tonight at the sorting. Go ahead and get a carriage with the others and I'll meet you at the main doors. That should spare you the great oafs attention and the disastrous ride across the lake where some first year could knock you in."

A tiny giggle escaped and she shook her head at her father. Despite how much he claimed he loathed the students she knew he was secretly proud of most of them. There are a few he couldn't stand and she could understand why when he would explain himself. Turning to Moony she smiled. "Yes, I know Uncle Moony your suites for breakfast every morning. But I want to run with you and the pack during the full moon."

When he looked like he was going to reject she pouted and said a very convincing please which made them all melt and cave in to her request. The moment she got her way she squealed and hugged him tightly which made Uncle Moony moan and the other two to chuckle. Drawing a deep breath in she grabbed her multi-compartment trunk and smiled before she apparated to the train station.

Nervously she bit her lip as she made her way towards the train. So focused on not tripping over her own feet she missed as every person on the station stopped to look at the new comer. Girls were turning green with envy and the boys couldn't stop staring. When the spell was broken many of them rushed after her only to figure out they hadn't a clue to which compartment she was in. After finding herself an empty place she went in and locked the door and blocked the window.

She was too nervous and shy to meet new people at the moment and she didn't have a clue on how to start a conversation. It was one of the reasons that she was being forced to go to Hogwarts. That and her father felt it was time she was returned to the public view of the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring out the window as the train took off towards Hogwarts, she allowed the memories to keep her company. The earliest memory she had was of her Aunt Petunia screaming at her and burning her small hands on the stove. It seemed every day brought more chores and punishments despite her small age and frame. One particular punishment stood out vividly but that could also be because her savior arrived that night as well.

_"Girl get in here and pick up this mess you made!" A scared trembling five year old stumbled into the room. She had been in her cupboard where she was suppose to stay so how could she have made a mess? Instead of remaining silent and doing as she was told she made the ultimate mistake and spoke up._

_"I didn't leave my cupboard Uncle. I promise I didn't make a mess. I didn't….." She was about to say more but a huge fist came out of nowhere and hit her upside the head. It knocked her clear across the room into the wall and she landed in a limp heap. Blood dripped from the back of her head from where she had caught the corner of the china cabinet her Aunt had in the room._

_That didn't stop the man from lifting her up by her long ratty hair and shaking her back awake. After flinging her in the mess that his own son had made he forced her to clean it up and then threw her back in her cupboard and locked her in. Around the time she was being locked in another conversation was being held in secret in a castle hidden by magic._

_"Severus please be reasonable. I know you detested James and his friends but his child is not them." The pleading look on McGonagall's face was slowly causing the acerbic man to cave. At least she was hoping it was since his scowl wasn't so pronounced. _

_"Minerva if I do this for you then you will owe me big time but tell me why you believe the child is in danger and why you don't go to Dumbledore." Snape had his own reasons for not liking Dumbledore but he never let on to the others. If he was honest he would admit that he is rather shocked that she is going against the old coot. _

_"Arabella has sent in several reports that sound rather disturbing and still Dumbledore refuses to check up on the child. He refuses Remus Lupin the right to see her even though he was great friends with her parents and her second godfather. Please just ease my worries Severus." Grunting softly he nodded._

_"Very well Minerva. I shall leave at once to get this over with. When I bring back the report of how spoiled and annoying the child is you will leave me alone." Minerva smiled tightly knowing in her heart that the child was not being taken care of. Watching Snape leave she couldn't hold back a slight laugh as she realized that he truly did look like a menacing bat like the children of the school claimed. _

_After walking across the grounds of Hogwarts he apparated to number 4 Privet Drive. Being rather irritated that he was conned into this he didn't bother with knocking. Instead he just walked right in…well after a simple spell unlocking the door that is. When he came face to face with a purple faced Vernon he cast yet another spell to ensure his silence. _

_"I'm looking for your niece, Haley Potter. As soon as I see the child I will leave this house." The anger slipped from Vernon face and he became chalk white. This man had already proven he was one of them so there was no way for him to deny the child. Instead he just stood there but that was when his own son betrayed him. _

_Dudley Dursley came waddling into the hallway and spoke up in his very irritating voice. "She's in her cupboard Mister." Pointing with one fat finger he grinned and then went back to eating his large piece of cake. Needless to say the rest of the evening did not go as planned. Upon opening the door to the cupboard he saw the state she was in. _

_The head wound she and gotten early was still bleeding and she was covered in filth. Though it was obvious the child did try to keep her little cupboard and herself as tidy as she was allowed. Seeing a strange man stare at her she started to whimper and shrink into the smallest corner of the cupboard. The sight broke large chunks of ice from around Severus' heart. In what he would later call his Gryffindor moment he scooped the child up and carried her from the house. That moment would change her life forever. _

Coming out of her thoughts she saw that it was probably getting to be late in the afternoon and it was time to eat that lunch her father had made her. As she ate her rather thick turkey sandwich she thought of her first few months with her father with a fond smile.

_Severus had to take a few days off of work so that Dumbledore wouldn't know that he had the child. In those few days he had 'convinced' Petunia to give up her rights to the child and had adopted her. Since the adoption was a private affair and regarding on who it was he was able to ensure the utmost secrecy was kept. Though things on that front went smoothly nothing else did._

_Haley was skittish and constantly fearful of the man that never smiled. Eventually he had to go back to work so he racked his brain for a solution. That was when he swallowed his pride and his own childhood memories and contacted Remus Lupin. Several fights later the man moved into Spinner's End to take care of Haley while he taught. A year later they freed Sirius Black and since that moment they became a family. Though Snape was a bit softer around Haley he was still his sarcastic and scary self. Haley and her two Uncles had just learned how to read the man._

_For years she would be trained in many areas and would meet many wonderful creatures that ended up claiming her as their own child as well. Despite a rough beginning in life she now had a huge family. One that loved her and protected her while giving her the skills to survive. How she would survive the year at Hogwarts without them, she did not know, but she did know that it had to be done. _

With another fond smile as she thought about her friends and family she noticed that the train was slowing. Smoothing out her uniform in her nervousness she stood and grabbed her trunk. Once the train was stopped and she let most of the other children get off before her, she stepped out into the corridor and walked off the train with her head held high and muttered to herself. "Well here's to a new adventure."

* * *

_Brief Author's Note: I wanted to thank everyone who has so far reviewed my story and has added it to their favorite's and/or alert lists. Also as stated in my profile I will be going to earn my CNA for the next three weeks so I doubt I will be updating my story for that time frame and while I'm looking for a job and getting back into a routine. _


	3. Chapter 3

Nervous green eyes scanned the platform for the carriages her father and uncles spoke of. Seeing them she hurried towards them before too many people had a chance to stare. A small groan passed her lips as she realized that two boys had followed her into the carriage. With a smile plastered onto her face she glanced over them briefly and gave a very small nod in acknowledgment. Before they could open their mouths and start asking her questions she turned her head to stare out the window. She wasn't trying to be rude but she didn't want to talk at the moment. Had she seen the way their shoulders drooped she probably would have felt bad and tried small talk but her current position stopped her from seeing it.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly her eyes glittered with amusement as she saw that one of the boys had waited for her and held his hand out to help her down. With a small laugh she took the offered help and politely thanked him. Heading towards her trunk the same boy stopped her and whispered in her ear. "The house elves will take your trunk inside and once you get sorted they will take it up to your dorm."

It was with her soft voice that she spoke to him. "Thank you very much." Taking a deep breath she held out her hand. "I'm Haley."

It took all that boy had not to grin like a fool. "Pleasure to meet you Haley. I'm Blaise. I hope I see you around Slytherin. If not then I'll see you during classes and meal times."

Nodding with a small smile she looked around and noticed that more and more carriages were making their way up the pathway. "I better go find Aunt Minnie." Biting her lip she headed towards the door and left a bewildered look on the boys face.

After muttering to himself "Aunt Minnie?" He too started to climb the stairs and just as he stepped inside the large doors he was greeted with a site that left him and several other students flabbergasted.

The beautiful girl he had just met looked around and obviously found the person she was looking for because seconds after they entered she yelled out in obvious relief and joy. "Aunt Minnie!" It was the woman that she was calling Minnie and running into a big hug that left them all stunned into silence and standing staring like statues.

Minerva McGonagall wrapped her arms around the slender girl and laughed and she hugged her niece. "Haley, I see you made it in one piece. Now your father can stop worrying and leave me alone." The musical laughter of Haley drifted throughout the entrance hall. "Well come along with me Haley and we'll go gather the first years. Then you will be sorted." Looking up from her beautiful niece she noticed the students gawking and she became the stern professor they all knew. "Get to feast all of you now."

Haley walked along with her Aunt as though she was walking on air. The grace within this child never stopped amazing Minerva. "Aunt Minnie, what do you think Dumbledore will do to Father and you once he realizes that you both have known where me and Uncle Sirius have been all this time?" Brilliant green eyes shone with worry and fear as she waited for an answer.

"He'll be upset but there isn't much he can do to us Haley dear. Stop worrying. We've been just fine and we'll continue to be just fine. Your father and uncles have decided I am to announce your full name before you are sorted." Professor McGonagall allowed a small laugh escaped as she saw the look of horror on her nieces face.

"But…but that's gonna take forever. I have like a hundred last names now." Seeing other students arrive on the small boats made her stop grumbling aloud but that didn't stop her from threatening her father with some unusual pranks. It took all the will power McGonagall had not to laugh in front of the students and she imagined Severus walking into the great hall with bubble gum pink hair while wearing a moo moo and dancing the Macarena.

While her Aunt Minnie talked with the new students she couldn't help but worry her bottom lip and think about what Dumbledore might do. Between him and Voldemort she just knew she would paranoid by the end of the year. It was one of the reasons she loved her family so. Yes, they trained her and yes they kept her aware of the danger but they also allowed her to be a child and a normal teenager. She was still confused why she was here at Hogwarts as she was well beyond anything the teachers here could teach her. Still she had faith in her father and her family and they had a reason, it would have been nice had they shared it with her but she trusted them and would leave it to them to tell her when they were ready.

She waited and all the students were lead into the great hall. Sucking up every ounce of courage in her body she stood tall (well as tall as she could) and walked in behind Professor McGonagall. Immediately she saw her father and her uncle Lupin. The proud smiles were evident even from here and she couldn't help but give them a dazzling smile in return. Emerald eyes then started to sweep the entire room and she grimaced only slightly when she saw that Dumbledore immediately recognized her. Wouldn't the old coot get a shock when he realized just how many of his staff knew where she was.

**********

Dumbledore's blue eyes took in the students walking in. Each one looking in awe up at the ceiling and their eager faces did nothing to cool the temper behind the kind mask he wore. His thoughts dwelled on five years ago when another eager little student should have been walking in. He had arranged for the girl to meet the Weasley family and yet they hadn't seen her. Someone had taken her from her Aunts abusive home against his will and eventually he would find out. He needed her weak and eager to leave so that he could have gained her trust and become her mentor. It was then that another person walked into the great hall causing a rush of silence to descent upon the room. Looking out he saw the one girl whose his thoughts were currently on.

Anger flooded him as she just stood there taking in everything around her as though it was her right. This wasn't the way he wanted her. Confidence oozed out of every pore and he knew then that she was powerful and that she was aware of this power. He tried to smile in her direction but the look she gave him was one of mistrust. Letting the fake kind smile stay upon his face allowed him to calm himself and think of ways to gain this girls trust. I only he knew how impossible that was going to be but he would learn and in just a few short minutes.

**********

Name after name was called and it felt as though it took an eternity before Aunt Minnie finally finished with this years batch of first years. Suddenly she knew it would be her turn as her aunts voice rang out into the great hall. "Now it is time for us to sort another new student into this years sixth year class. She's been home schooled for years and will be spending this time preparing to take her NEWTS at the end of this year. Her family felt she would benefit from the Masters here at Hogwarts. Please treat this student as you would any other for while she is here she will belong to a house. Now Miss Haley Jillian Flitwick-McGonagall-Lupin-Black-Potter-Snape please come up to the stool for your sorting."

It was the rolling of her eyes as her name was announced that caused the whispers to suddenly break out. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Dumbledore finally realized that three of his most trusted staff members had known and trained his precious girl-who-lived. With graceful movements that would put a prima ballerina to shame she sat upon the stool and put the sorting hat on.

* * *

Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it there and after such a long time since posting on this story. I will have a new update soon. Also the reasons for all of them adopting her and having so many last names will eventually be told. If you find any mistakes or grammar errors please send me a message and I will have it corrected. Thank you.


End file.
